My Prince Charming
by Soralake
Summary: Edmund Pevensie's best friend, Sara, meets Prince Caspian and suddenly there's something between them so powerful that no one can keep them apart. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**My Prince Charming: King Caspian**

By: Rachel Bruce

Chapter 1

I guess you could say that it all started out on an ordinary day, but it didn't for me. I had just woken up to my best friend, Edmund Pevensie. He was more than a friend. He was like my other half. But not in the soul mate sense. He was a big brother, and nothing more.

"Good morning, Sara." Edmund said brightly.

"Good morning to you too." I murmured softly. "How long have you been up?"

"Oh, I don't know, around 3 hours, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Just wondering." I glanced around the darkness of the little cozy cave and then looked at Edmund. He'd gotten so much older after his second trip to Narnia. I was surprised that he looked like a grownup. I was shocked too. But he was still the same old Edmund I knew from when we were younger.

"Where are Susan, Peter, and Lucy?" I asked casually.

"They're out looking at the lands. Trying to figure out where we should set up our armies. Prince Caspian should be here any minute." Edmund said.

"Who's Prince Caspian?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"He's a prince from Kind Miraz's land. He escaped late at night and now he's joined ranks with us. You should come to meet him too. If you want." He added with a teasing tone.

"Okay," I said happily. I enjoyed meeting new people and I knew that I was very curious about this Prince Caspian.

We walked out of the cave about half an hour later and then I saw him. He was so handsome. He took my breath away, and then he suddenly walked right past me, lightly brushing my shoulder and then went straight to Peter.

"King Peter," Prince Caspian said politely. "We've got a few problems though. The enemy has worked its way closer to us than I thought they would. They will reach us within the next week. We'll be ready by then, I suppose." Caspian said with dismissal.

"Of course we will be." Said Peter. "But will you?"

"Yes." He answered without waver. "I will gladly be able to get rid of my uncle."

Then my heart stopped. Prince Caspian looked at me with kind curious eyes. He smiled and then started walking near me in front of Edmund.

"Who, might I ask, is this lovely young lady?" He asked taking my hand and kissing it.

"My name is Sara. I'm Edmund's best friend." I answered in a whisper of nervousness.

"Well, I'm quite pleased to meet you," He said with a smile and then he walked back to Peter and started talking lowly.

Just kissing my hand was enough for me. My heart soared to about the highest point it would go and then slowly started going back down to earth. I slowly exhaled and then inhaled, trying to control my breathing. But then he came over and made my heart go flying again.

"Well, Ms. Sara, I'm pleased to meet you and I hope to see you soon. Take care of yourself." Caspian said with sincerity.

"Thank you, I will. You take care too, Prince Caspian." I said my voice wavering.

"Please, call me Caspian. I insist. Until next time." Caspian said with a quick peck on my cheek and then he walked away.

"Well, it looks like you've got an admirer." Edmund said smugly.

"I guess it does." I said with a smile. "But why are you so jealous? You're a king remember?"

"So, it doesn't mean I won't protect you from someone I think could cause you heartache." Edmund said with concern.

"He already has caused me heartache by leaving." I said sadly.

"Well, that's one more thing I'll have to worry about. I guess I'll have to take you everywhere I go, if he's there, right?"

"Of course! You can't expect to leave me behind, unless it's to fight in a battle! But then I'd really be freaking out!" I said with concern rising in my voice.

"Don't worry yet, Sara. Nothing is going to happen yet. And I'm sure that Caspian will want to get to see you more than just once. When he said until next time, I think he meant more like, see you in a few hours." Edmund answered.

"A few hours?" I said questionably.

"Yeah, we're having a bonfire tonight, and I'm sure he'll see you there." Edmund answered, somewhat reluctantly.

"Would there be any chance of you teaching me how to fight?" I said quietly, barely more than an audible whisper.

"What?! Are you crazy! It would be insane out there! You could get hurt if you don't know how to fight right!" Edmund said with anger.

"But you would be teaching me! Or better yet, let Prince Caspian teach me. He knows how to fight well. Please, Edmund! I have to do something helpful. Please." I said with an all too convincing voice.

"Only if Caspian has time." Edmund said grudgingly.

"Oh thank you, thank you Edmund! You don't know how much this means to me!!" I hugged him. "Really, it's for the best. I can help you now!"

"Only if Caspian wants you to fight though. He may want to protect you rather than try to fight. Just be warned that he may be too concerned to try to teach you how to fight." Edmund said darkly.

"Well, I'll try to convince him if I have to." I said still happy.

"Go back to the cave. He'll be back at twilight." Edmund said with a serious tone. "I'll come get you when he's here."

It seemed like hours and hours before Edmund finally came back in with a grim face and said,"He's here."

I yelled for joy and then unsteadily got up. I swayed a moment and that's all it took for Edmund to rush to my side and then suddenly grab my arm to steady me.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked with concern.

"I'm okay," I said with an unsteady voice. "I just got up too fast. All the blood is rushing to my head. It's nothing." Then, he let go of me and then led me out of the cave.

"Sara! I'm so glad you could make it!" Caspian said with a warm smile on his face.

All it did was make me melt and then I realized I should say something in response. "It's great to see you too, Caspian." I said, suddenly blushing.

"Actually, she's been waiting to see you all day." Edmund said with a smirk.

I poked him in the ribs and then blushed even more.

"I see." Caspian said with another beautiful smile and then lifted my chin up with one finger. "Is that embarrassing you, Sara? It's okay. I was waiting to see you all day too. Actually, I wanted to ask you something." He said with a soft and tender tone.

"Really?" I asked suddenly my heart spiraling out of control.

"Shall we go sit over there?" Caspian asked while putting his hand gently on my back and then leading me to a log.

We sat down and then he began.

"The thing is, Sara, I've got this feeling about you that I can't ignore, every minute of the day, today, I couldn't keep my mind off of you. I think I'm falling for you, and I barely even know you. Is that weird to you?" He said with nervous laugh.

"Actually, that's how I feel about you. I feel this connection. And I think I'm going to faint whenever I'm near you, like right now." I said with a nervous smile.

"So do I." He said with a relieved smile.

We were quiet for a minute, listening to other people having conversations and then I asked him what was on my mind from the beginning.

"Caspian?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Sara?" He answered.

"Would you be willing to teach me how to fight to help you out in the battle? I want to do something useful. To help in any way I can. To help you." I said with another blush on my face.

"I was actually just thinking about that." Caspian said with a thoughtful voice. "I could, but you'd have to promise me, that when we go into battle, that you tell me if you are really ready for what's about to come. We don't have much time, so I'm going to have to start tomorrow morning just before morning. But tell me if there's anything that you're uncomfortable about, alright?" He said taking my hand in his and then kissing me on the head.

"Of course. I would tell you anything. Where will we start first?" I asked with excitement.

"Hmm…" He thought for a moment and then answered me. "We will start with creeping silently toward an enemy. That would be a good place to start before we get into sword fighting or using a bow and arrow. Is that okay with you?" Caspian said tenderly and then pulling me against his side.

"It's always okay with me." I answered content with where I was.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours before I heard Caspian give a sad sigh and then he turned to me.

"It's about time for me to go. It's getting late." Caspian said with a sad face.

"Please don't leave yet." I pleaded. "I haven't had enough time with you yet."

"I know, but if I'm going to start training you tomorrow, then I'm going to have to save up my strength and sleep. I'll wake you up just before the light starts showing." He then tenderly kissed me on the lips and we kissed for about what seemed like five minutes before we pulled away and he and his group of people left.

I suddenly realized how tired I was and stumbled back to the cave and went to my cot and fell into a dream full of My Prince Charming.

I hope you enjoyed this and I'll get the second part to you as soon as I can! Thanks for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

**My Prince Charming: King Caspian**

By: Rachel Bruce

Chapter 2

Just before the first morning light, I suddenly felt a light breeze go past me and then a tender hand touched my cheek.

"Good morning, Sara." Said Prince Caspian.

"Good morning to you too." I murmured with a smile creeping onto my face. "You didn't forget about me."

"Of course not! I could never forget about you." Prince Caspian said with a surprised and teasing look. "Now that I've got you awake, are you ready to start your training?"

"Um, I guess so. I'm a little nervous though." I said uncertainly.

"Don't worry. You aren't going to be doing anything hard yet." Prince Caspian said with a laugh. "We're just starting out with you trying to sneak up to an enemy. Does that sound easy enough?" He asked with a more serious tone.

"Oh, yes, that's a lot easier than I thought that we were going to start out." I said with a shaky laugh. "I thought we'd start with me trying to jump someone." I said then started to laugh.

Prince Caspian got a confused look on his face and then asked, "Jumped? What does jumped mean?" he said, his face still looking confused.

"Oh, right, I forgot you aren't from my time. Jumped means like attacking someone else, sometimes with other people." I said laughing.

"Oh." Prince Caspian said with a still somewhat confused look and then his face turned serious again. "Well, anyways, we'll just start with the basics, so you won't have to "jump" anyone right now. All we're trying to do is to see how silently you can move behind another person without them realizing that you are there. Shall we try it then?" He asked with a dashing smile.

"Sure." I said with what I hoped wouldn't give my pounding heart away.

"Alright then. I'll go first." Prince Caspian said and then added, "We are going to go to the woods though. It'll be easier and then I'll see how well you really can creep up behind someone. Alright, Sara?"

"Of course," I murmured, and then ran to catch up with him, because he had already begun to walk out of the cave and to the opening in the forest.

Once we got far enough into the woods, he walked about ten yards away from me and then stopped.

"Okay, what I'm going to do is walk toward you as quietly as I can and then I'll let you try it. Okay?" Prince Caspian asked.

"Okay, go ahead." I said. I watched him very quickly and silently creep up to me and then stop just inches from my face. I tried to remember to breathe as I could feel his even breath on my face.

"Alright, your turn, Sara." He said with a smile.

I slowly started walking, as quietly as I could and tried to watch out for branches or other things that might trip me up or give me away. When I got to where Caspian had been, I turned around and waited for Caspian to say how I did, but then suddenly I felt something sharp and thin move silently along my throat and then I felt a hand roughly grab me around my waist.

"Don't move and you won't get hurt." The mysterious voice hissed into my ear.

I tried to contain myself from screaming and looked into Prince Caspian's eyes. They were full of concern and I thought I saw a little bit of anger there too. I saw him, as he tried to get closer to me, but then suddenly the rough voice said to stay away or I'd get hurt. So he stopped and then stood thinking for a minute.

Meanwhile, I was thinking of trying a different tactic.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"What do you think I'm doing?" The voice replied. "I'm either going to kill you and then your friend will have to kill me, or I'll let you go, but in return you must never come back here, as long as I'm alive."

I silently screamed in my head and then answered.

"I don't even know who you are." I said, my hands suddenly shaking.

"But I know you, Sara Mackenzie. Oh, how I know you. You have no idea. But I've been careful that you don't know that I exist or that I've been tracking you." He said carefully. "And I plan on keeping it that way." He said with a nasty throaty laugh.

I suddenly elbowed him in the stomach while he was still laughing, which he suddenly let go of me while trying to recover, and I ran into Prince Caspian's arms as he held me close to his chest.

I could feel his heartbeat racing as I began to cry.

"Shh. It's alright. It's going to be alright. You're safe with me." Prince Caspian said with a tender voice and then pulled me even closer and then suddenly looked up from looking at me, to watch the man who had grabbed me, run into the woods, as light as a feather.

"Are you alright, Sara?" Prince Caspian asked with concern.

"I-I'll be okay." I said with a shaky voice from crying.

He then started to lead me back to the cave and that's when I stopped him.

"What are you doing? I'm not done yet." I said.

"But you've been through enough today, I'll let you rest." Prince Caspian said softly.

"But now that someone is watching me, it's an even better time to teach me how to defend myself. Please, Caspian," I pleaded as I watched his eyes travel to my throat where there was a tiny cut where the knife had dug in. "Please, just one more try and then you can take me back for the day."

He thought about it for a moment and then answered, "As long as that man doesn't come after you again. I don't want you getting hurt. I hate not being able to rescue you. It drives me crazy." Prince Caspian said with a frustrated tone.

I then took his chin with my hand and made him look me in the eyes. "Caspian, there was nothing you could have done. He would have killed us both. Besides, I got this feeling that he didn't really want to hurt me. Not yet anyways." I said softly, taking my hand away.

Caspian suddenly pulled me to him and kissed me with a feeling of respect and love that I didn't know he felt. He then gently let me go and then took my hand and started walking back towards the woods.

What Caspian didn't know about that man wouldn't hurt him, would it?

Thank you to the first readers who read the first chapter of this story and I hope that you enjoyed this one. I tried to consider what one of the reviewers said to me, so I hope this is better and I'll try to get the next chapter on as soon as I get to it! Again, thanks for reading and I'm sorry if there are any errors in the typing!


	3. Chapter 3

**My Prince Charming: King Caspian**

By: Rachel Bruce

Chapter 3

In the next few days I spent most of the time training with Caspian. But he constantly asked me if I really wanted to do this. I always told him yes, but inside I knew that if the battle happened now, I wouldn't be ready.

"Caspian, are we done yet?" I asked, exhausted.

"Oh, are you getting tired? I'm sorry. I didn't realize how late we'd gone. Come on, I'll take you back to the cave." Caspian said, putting his arm around my waist.

We walked slowly, looking at the stars as we went, and then Caspian took his arm from my waist, and put his hand on my mouth and stopped walking.

"Wh-" I tried to say.

"Shh. I heard something." Caspian whispered.

He was silent for a few more minutes before he took his hand off of my mouth, and then began walking again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I thought I heard someone following us." Caspian said, still in a whisper.

I'd barely begun to answer when I heard a twig snap and Caspian grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

Suddenly, I saw torches and I heard things clanking against each other. They were soldiers. Our enemy. I gaped in horror as I watched them march past where we were hiding and then they disappeared through the trees.

"They're here." Caspian muttered.

"Are we ready?" I asked looking at his face in the shadows.

"We'd better be. They were closer than I thought. Come on," Caspian said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward where Peter and the rest of them were. "We have to warn Peter! We may have to fight sooner than we'd planned."

Although it was late, there were lights coming from Peter's tent.

"King Peter?" Caspian asked.

Peter walked out of the tent and then looked at Caspian. "Yes, Caspian, what is it?" Peter asked tiredly.

"The enemy has arrived early. We saw them walking through the forest." Caspian said seriously.

Peter looked nervous for a second and then answered. "Alright, go wake Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. We need to have a meeting, now." Peter said and then walked off toward where our army was.

"I'll go wake the other three, you go down to where Peter is, and wait for us there." Caspian said.

"Be careful." I said in a barely audible whisper and bowed my head.

Caspian took his hand and cupped my chin with it and then kissed me on the forehead. "I will." He then began running toward Susan, Edmund, and Lucy's tents.

I went down to join Peter and helped him wake other people.

"What are we going to do?" I asked myself.

"We're going to get ready to fight." Said Peter, suddenly by my side.

I looked up at him and then he suddenly hugged me.

"Everything will be fine." He said softly in my ear.

"I know," I said my voice suddenly shaking. "I'm just worried about you guys."

"Don't worry about us. We've been doing this for awhile." Peter said, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back, and then I saw Caspian and the other three sleepily lumbering toward us.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" Peter said, raising his voice, talking to our people. "Our enemy is here. We will have to fight sooner than we'd thought. Get our people ready and report to me or Caspian when you have finished or if you have any problems. Go on then." Then Peter turned to us.

"You guys better get yourselves ready. Sara, are you going to be able to do this?" Peter asked quietly.

"I think so." I said nervously.

Caspian put his arm around me and said, "I'll get her ready. You go."

We watched them as they walked back up to their tents and suddenly I knew it was about to happen.

THE BATTLE WAS HERE.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Prince Charming: King Caspian**

By: Rachel Bruce

Chapter 4

Caspian took me to his tent and then started rummaging around his tent to find something.

"Caspian, what are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"I have to give you something." He said, his voice muffled from him digging around in a chest.

Caspian then suddenly said, "Aha!" and then turned to me with one hand behind his back.

"I have something for you," He said with a smile.

"Caspian, this is hardly to time for-", I said and then he stopped me.

"Shh. Now wait a minute. Please, accept this." He said and then held out a tiny box with initials that I didn't recognize on it and he gave it to me.

I slowly opened the box and then started crying as I saw what was inside.

"Will you marry me after this is over?" Caspian said with a nervous smile, wiping my tears. "I love you more than anything in the world and I wanted you to know this before the battle begins."

"Yes." I whispered, still crying. "I will." I then looked at him as he scooped me up into his arms and then kissed my forehead and rocked me back and forth.

"Shh, Shh. Everything's going to be alright! I love you Sara Mackenzie and I always will." Caspian said still rocking me in his arms as I laughed and cried at the same time.

"I love you too," I said. "And I always will."

"Now," Caspian said pulling me a few inches away from him. "We must get you suited up. I'll take you to Queen Susan's tent and we'll find you something to wear for the battle." Caspian said leading me out of his tent and then leading me to Susan's tent.

We entered the tent and then I started looking around and then found her chest and went to it to find an outfit that would be protective for the war.

"Ahem," I said and then looked at Caspian. "Would you mind stepping out for a moment? I have to change." I said smiling.

"Of course, my Queen." Caspian said bowing and then exited gracefully.

"Men." I mumbled, smiling and then got dressed in the dress I'd picked out.

Once I'd gotten dressed and then picked up a dagger and a bow and arrow, I walked outside and I saw the worst sight of my life.

What I saw was Susan and Caspian kissing.

I suddenly realized how much of a fool I'd been and then rushed down the hill and toward where Peter was, as I heard Caspian shouting after me to stop and let him explain.

"Yeah, sure, you can explain the fact that you were kissing Susan. Sure, explain that to me right after you propose." I muttered while still running and then I stopped near the edge of the woods as I broke down crying and then I saw someone move behind me.

"Sara?" I heard Edmund come up to me. "What's wrong?"

"It's-It's," I couldn't seem to tell him what happened as he took me into his arms and started rocking me.

"Was it Caspian?" Edmund said softly against my hair.

I nodded as I continued crying and then I suddenly looked up at him.

"But it's not for the reason that you think." I said, wiping my tears from my eyes. "Caspian had proposed to me and I said yes and then we walked to Susan's tent to find me something to wear and then I walked out and I saw Caspian and Susan kissing." I said, and I started crying again.

Edmund was silent and he contemplated what he was going to do next and then answered. "I'll talk to Susan." He said, and then continued. "Do you want me to talk to Caspian too?" He asked.

"Yes, please," I said and then smiled. "You are by far the best brother in the whole world." I said still smiling.

"I know," Edmund said taking my hand as he led me back to where the rest of our army was and then left me to go find Susan and Caspian.

"Hey are you okay?" Peter asked as he walked over to me. "I saw you with Ed and I was wondering if anything was wrong."

"I'll be okay soon." I answered with a smile. "Now, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Hmm…Why don't you go make sure our army is almost ready? We're going to start the battle soon, and we'll have to make sure all of us are ready before we start." Peter said seriously.

"Alright then." I said as I started walking around watching our warriors get ready and helped some people put on their armor or get their weapons.

Once I'd gone around making sure everyone was set, I walked back to Peter to tell him everyone seemed like they were ready and then I saw Ed start walking toward me.

I watched as he slowly came walking to me and then stopped in front of me.

"So, what's up?" I asked as casually as I could.

"Susan explained that she just wanted to say goodbye. She knows she's not coming back and she just wanted to wish him good luck and nothing more. She knew that you and Caspian had something together and she wasn't going to spoil that. She respects you very much, ya know," As Edmund continued. "Caspian said that Susan just suddenly came up behind him and kissed him. He didn't even see it coming. He 

was trying to stop her as you came out. But Susan said she didn't know you were inside the tent. Or she wouldn't have done that. She didn't mean to hurt you but she just didn't realize you were there. She gives you her deepest apologies. So does Caspian." Edmund finished out of breath.

"What does Caspian have to apologize for?" I answered smugly.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself?" Edmund answered.

"Where is Caspian?" I asked reluctantly.

"He's back with Peter. They're talking about where they should attack and then how to conquer our enemy. I can tell he doesn't want you in all of the action though. He wants to make sure that you stay out of harm's way. He was distraught when I went to him. Please go see him, Sara. He needs to know that everything's alright between you." Edmund pleaded.

"Well, he can suffer for a little while." I answered with a pleased smile.

Edmund turned and then walked near where Peter and Caspian were and then it happened.

BOOM!!

I suddenly realized we were being bombed and then ran toward Ed, Peter, and Caspian.

BOOM!!

Another bomb exploded near us and then we went into action. We commanded our army to start marching out and getting our troops together and started going to the enemy line.

"Alright, everyone," Peter shouted over the exploding bombs. "The battle has begun! Get to your stations and wait for our command!" Peter yelled and then started running toward his horse.

I ran to my horse, mounted and then started galloping to where Peter and the rest of them were.

The war was crazy as we charged forward and tried to keep the enemy from getting too close to our campsite. We were definitely outnumbered but Peter was confident that we could overrun them.

We got them to a river and continued the fighting there, but suddenly I knew something was wrong. I saw our enemy suddenly starting to retreat and then it happened. I saw a whole new set of armies coming toward us and I knew that if we didn't fall back now we would all die.

"Peter!" I screamed. "We need to fall back now! There's too many!" I said in panic.

"We can still take them!" Peter replied as he dove at an enemy charging at him.

"Sara's right!" Ed said suddenly coming up between us and helping Peter defeat two more people on horses. "We have to fall back before any more of our people get hurt! Come on!"

"Alright, alright! FALL BACK!!" Peter yelled as we started back to our camp. "FALL BACK EVERYONE!! WE NEED TO COME UP WITH A 

DIFFERENT TACTIC! FALL BACK NOW!!" Peter yelled again and we continued to go back to our starting line.

Once we'd gotten our army back to the camp, we tried to see who was here. I looked around for Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy and found them safe and sound, but panic suddenly started rising in my chest as I looked around for Caspian.

"Where's Caspian?" I asked in a shrill voice.

"I don't know." Peter said, suddenly looking around. "He must not have heard us. I'll go back."

"No, Peter!" Susan said. "Let me go. I owe you." Susan said looking at me.

"Thank you." I whispered as I watched her gallop off toward where our enemy was waiting for us.

"I hope he's alright," I whispered. "I didn't get to tell him that everything's was fine."

"Don't worry," Peter said. "Caspian will be fine." Peter said and then patted me on the back.

"I sure hope so." I answered and then went to where I saw Susan disappear and watched.

About 10 minutes later I suddenly saw Susan coming back with a limp form of Prince Caspian in back of her.

I ran to where she was coming and asked her what happened.

"I don't know," Susan answered. "I found him near one of the bushes. He was already unconscious when I found him. He has a bump 

on his head. We have to get him to Lucy. He's already lost a lot of blood." Susan said and then galloped to where Peter and Lucy and Edmund were.

I watched Susan gently get Caspian off the horse and then Peter helped her place him on the ground as Lucy ran toward them and gave Caspian a drop of her healing potion.

I ran to his side and waited until I heard a soft moan and then he opened his eyes.

"I thought you would never forgive me." Caspian said with a weak smile.

"Who said I had forgiven you yet?" I said laughing and crying.

Caspian smiled and then put his hand against my cheek.

"I love you." He said as I kissed his dirty hand put my hand on top of his.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Alright you two," Peter said. "We need to get moving and come up with a different plan. So get up! Come on!"

We walked around in a circle and then began talking. We decided on coming at them with a different plan. I would ride into the woods with Caspian for protection and try to find Aslan. We knew where he might be and then Caspian helped me mount up behind him and we started towards the woods to finish the battle.

Thank you for reading the fourth chapter of My Prince Charming. I'm sorry if there were any errors in spelling. I will get to the next chapter as soon as I can and feel free to review this whole story if you haven't already read this. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**My Prince Charming: King Caspian**

By: Rachel Bruce

Chapter 5

Once we'd started to the woods I realized that we would need to be quick. We were very easily outnumbered and we needed more reinforcements.

"So," Said Caspian casually. "What's going to happen after the battle is over? I mean, are you going to have to go back with Peter and the rest of them, or will you stay here with me?"

"I don't know," I said. "What I do know is that we have to get through the battle and then we'll see what happens. But whatever does happen, I want to stay here with you." I said, looking at him as he turned his face to look at me.

"I can't marry you when you aren't here, ya know," Said Caspian with a teasing grin. "So I'm guessing you'll have to stay with me."

"I hope so." I said with a smile.

We had almost reached the place where Lucy had originally seen Aslan when we heard other horses and men running toward us through the woods.

"Oh no, here they come." Said Caspian, as he dismounted and helped me get off the horse. "Are you prepared for this?" He said, looking at me with a concerned glance.

"Yes. I didn't spend time training with you just for the fun of it." I said as I pulled out my bow and arrow and prepared to shoot.

"Alright then. On the count of three. 1-2-3!" Caspian shouted and then we ran at our enemy and defeated most of them in less than a couple minutes.

"You go on and try to find Aslan! I'll stay here and make sure they don't get too close to where you'll be! Now go!" Caspian said, as he killed another person on a horse.

"But what about you?" I shouted over clanking metal and the galloping of horses.

"I'll be fine! This is nothing compared to what we were just fighting! Hurry! Peter needs us soon!" Caspian said as I started running to where Aslan should be.

I ran as fast as I could, shooting at a few people who had run at me as I went. I then suddenly stopped as I realized who was in front of me. It was the man who had held a knife to my throat a week ago.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with panic on my face.

"I've come to kill you." As the man came closer to where I was standing.

I raised my bow, ready to fire at him as he continued to come closer to me when I felt something cold and thin slice through the side of my dress and into my side. I yelled out in pain and watched as I saw the man start laughing in the most evil sound.

I suddenly saw Caspian run past me and plunge his sword at the man and missed, getting the blade of the man's sword. They then started to swordfight and in the end, Caspian plunged his sword into the man's chest. I suddenly knew who the man was. He was Caspian's uncle, King Miraz.

Caspian then ran to my side.

"Are you alright?" Caspian said, with great concern.

"I-I'll be fine." But I yelped in pain as Caspian tried to pick me up.

"Hold on. We have to get you to Lucy. She'll heal you." As Caspian managed to hold me without giving me great pain and started walking as fast as he could without hurting me further and back to Peter's camp. We were almost there when we suddenly saw him. It was Aslan. He was waiting for us as Caspian walked up to him and stopped.

"You look tired and weary, Caspian. Let me take Sara and you go to fetch the horses. I'll take Sara to Lucy. Don't worry." Aslan said with a warm smile.

"Are you sure? I can take her." Caspian said.

"I'm sure. Now hurry. Peter will begin to wonder where you are." Aslan said.

"I'll meet you back at the camp." Caspian said, as he gently got me onto Aslan's back. "I love you." He said and then ran off into the woods without glancing back.

"Are you ready, daughter of eve?" Aslan asked.

"Yes." I whispered in pain and then Aslan started running down toward Peter's camp ground. As we reached the site and Aslan found Lucy, Ed was already at my side and helping to lift me off of Aslan's back and Lucy gave me a drop of the healing potion.

I instantly felt better and in a minute I was able to walk without any pain, being fully healed.

"Thank you, Lucy." I said hugging her.

"You're welcome." Said Lucy, smiling.

"Where's Caspian?" Edmund asked.

"He's fetching the horses." I said and then saw Caspian riding down with the horses. "Here he is now," I said, as Caspian galloped toward us, and then got off as he stopped the horses near us.

"You're alright." Caspian said walking up to me and hugging me.

"All thanks to Lucy." I said as Caspian then went to thank Lucy.

"Alright, then," Said Edmund and he gave an embarrassed smile. "We should probably get moving to where Peter is. He's waiting for us."

"Where are we going to get reinforcements?" Asked Caspian.

"I think I know how." Said Aslan and then suddenly giving a deafening roar.

We then suddenly saw the roots of trees start to move and then we felt the earth shake as we saw the trees start to rise and start moving toward us.

"The trees are awake again!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Now we can finish the battle." I said and mounted my horse.

Caspian did the same and then we all started going to where Peter was as we watched the trees finish off most of the enemy and then we charged at the rest and we defeated them in no time.

After we defeated Miraz's army we walked back with our army and started healing the wounded and helping them get their armor off.

The next day, around 10 in the morning, we gathered around in the courtyard of Caspian's castle. He was crowned King earlier that morning and we walked around the town and then back to the castle. There, we gathered the remainders of Miraz' people and Aslan gave them an option of staying here in Narnia, or going back to where their ancestors originally came from. A few chose to go, and then it was time for Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and me to leave.

"If you please," Said Caspian, when it was time for us to leave. "I would like Sara to stay, so I may wed her and she can live here for the rest of her life."

"Accounting all that you two have been through together and the battle you have just fought, you will be granted this request." Aslan said with a warm smile.

I laughed and cried as Caspian then went to say many thanks to Aslan.

I went to say goodbye to Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund.

"I'll miss you so much." I said to Peter. "You were always like a big brother to me in so many ways." I said as we hugged. I then went to Susan.

"Thank you for being a good friend. I accept your apology." I said as she smiled and we hugged. "And thank you for saving Caspian." I whispered.

"You're welcome." Susan said, still smiling.

"Oh, Lucy," I said, as I saw tears in her eyes as I hugged her. "Everything worked out in the end didn't it?"

"Well, yes, but you won't be coming with us." Lucy said.

"But I may be seeing you again." I said.

"That you will." Said Aslan. "You and Edmund are meant to come back, but I'm afraid Peter and Susan will not. They have learned all they can from this world and it's time they learned what they can from their own world. So don't fret little one. You will see Sara and Caspian again. Sooner than you think."

"I will?" Asked Lucy.

"Yes." Replied Aslan.

I hugged Lucy once more and then stopped in front of Edmund.

"Ed." I whispered as we hugged for a long time. "I love you more than anything in the world. You know that, right?"

"Yes." Edmund replied.

"You have by far, been one of the best brothers to me. But don't worry, we'll see each other soon enough." I said smiling as Caspian came up behind me and put his hand on my back.

"Yes, I'll see you soon." Ed said and then gave a kiss on the cheek as I turned around and faced Aslan.

"I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to stay in Narnia." I said.

"You are very welcome, Sara, daughter of Eve. You will live a good peaceful life here, in Narnia, as well as having a few more adventures, and also raising a beautiful family with King Caspian." Aslan said and then gave me a wet kiss on the cheek.

"A few more adventures?" I asked with a questionable look.

"Yes, there are still some amazing adventures awaiting you. One includes seeing Lucy and Edmund again. So don't worry, you will see them quite soon." Aslan said. He then turned to the crowd and said a few words and then I watched as Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy stepped through the door way and gave a sad smile as I knew I would not see Peter or Susan again.

"Don't worry, you'll see Peter and Susan again someday." Caspian said taking my hand.

"I can only wish, but I doubt it." I said as I turned to look at Caspian.

"Even if you don't, at least you had the opportunity to know them in your lifetime, or else you never would have met me!" Caspian said with a teasing smile and then I laughed as we walked slowly to the courtyard doors. I took one last glance back, to find the doorway gone and Aslan gone.

A week later, I was married to Caspian and we celebrated for 5 days and then went about taking care of important matters and helping our kingdom. Little did I know, just how close to seeing Lucy and Edmund I was and also a wonderful surprise on the way! I knew it was all well worth it, to meet Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy and that I would see them again someday, one way or another.

Thanks to everyone who has given the time to read this story and thanks to everyone who has reviewed this! I was truly happy to write this story for you and I will be starting to write the next story, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader soon! I hope you enjoyed this story and don't miss out on the next story! I really appreciate everyone's response to the story! Thanks again!


End file.
